


gentle hands

by miharayas



Series: mei's spontaneous a3 twitter drabbles! [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Character Study On My Part, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleep, They are So Cute I'm Actually Shaking, no beta we die like hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharayas/pseuds/miharayas
Summary: Muku finds his boyfriend up late with work, and decides to spend a little time with him.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Series: mei's spontaneous a3 twitter drabbles! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	gentle hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryukogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/gifts).



> originally posted back in october 2020. for ryu, my bestie, and someone that i also hold gentol like a hamburger. 
> 
> 3/x for the old twt drabbles series!

_Muku couldn't sleep._

It was just one of those nights where he counted a hundred sheep in his head but still can't feel an ounce of sleepiness draping over him. He even re-read a couple of mangas to hopefully ease him to dreamland, but much to his dismay, he just couldn't. 

' _I wonder what Yuki-kun is up to?_ ' He thinks, finally getting out of bed. Muku has basically given up on sleep and ultimately just decided to take a few walks outside, and maybe find someone to talk to. 

Luckily, he finds his boyfriend still up in his dorm alone, busily sketching a couple of designs for Winter Troupe's upcoming play. It was normal for Yuki to stay up this late drawing, but it was the first time in a while that Muku has seen Yuki hard at work. He makes a mental note to thank the actor as he knocks on his door.

_Knock knock knock._

"Yuki?" He calls out, catching Yuki's attention from his sketchpad. His head turns back, face scowling, but immediately gets replaced by a smile when he realizes it was none other than Muku who called for him.

"Wonder Boy? You're still up, huh? What's wrong?" Yuki asks, pointing at the space beside him. Muku takes it as a sign to sit beside him and he wasn't wrong. As soon as Muku sits down, his hands find its way around Yuki's waist, hugging the designer. Surprisingly, he doesn't get mad — even leaning his head on Muku's shoulder briefly.

Muku smiles as he feels Yuki's forehead touch his, and cuddles closer. _Oh man, he was so lucky to get to experience this._

"Nothing, really. I just couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd find someone to talk to, and you came into mind first." He replies, and Yuki laughs silently as he pats Muku's head. 

"Pfft, sounds like you, Muku." Yuki comments, and Muku swears he feels his heart race faster whenever Yuki calls him by his name. He hides his face, hoping to not let Yuki see the blush creeping up his cheeks. ( _Yuki doesn't tell him, but he finds it adorable._ )

"What are you up to?" Muku asks, quickly changing the topic. Yuki gestures on the scattered fabric on the table and his sketchpad, a design unfinished. Muku wordlessly asks permission to browse with his eyes, and Yuki nods, stifling a giggle from Muku's actions. 

Muku knows that Yuki is good at what he does, but when he sees all the drafts and the unreleased designs for their past plays, he thinks Yuki must be a god. To sum up in a thought, _he was so talented. So talented, he must probably be the god of fashion or something._

"T-they're all so pretty... It's sad we can't use all of them..." He mumbles, and Yuki shrugs, gently taking the sketchpad from his grasp. "I mean, it's fine. I can look back at this again and maybe get inspiration when making a new costume, you know?" Yuki's fingers trace over his designs fondly and Muku couldn't help but notice how it had little scars from sewing. 

Muku silently grabs Yuki's hands into his, and squeezes it, before he plants little kisses on his scars. Yuki is taken aback, his eyes widening as Muku kisses his hands, but he doesn't pull away. ( _He can't hide the blush forming on his cheeks though. He hopes Muku doesn't bring it up._ ) Muku's lips brush like a feather on Yuki's knuckles, and Muku smiles as he finishes kissing them all.

He doesn't let go of Yuki's hands— keeping it intertwined with his as he leans his head on Yuki's shoulder this time, his thumb rubbing lazy circles on Yuki's hands.

"W-what was that for...?" Yuki stammers, composing himself from the sudden affection. Muku only laughs as he replies. "Well, these are the ones that make these beautiful costumes for Mankai. And I want to thank them... and _you_." Muku admits, his eyes looking directly into Yuki's orange ones. Yuki's eyes widen once more, before he rests his forehead on Muku's shoulder, hiding his flushed cheeks from Muku.

"You're good at this, Wonder Boy." Yuki whispered, squeezing Muku's hands in gratitude. Muku laughs before planting a small kiss on Yuki's forehead, gently running his hand down Yuki's hair. 

"I don't say this just to flatter you, Yuki. I mean it. Thank you for working so hard, my love." He says, and Yuki can only mutter a soft "thank you" from his lips. He wasn't used to Muku being like this, and he would be lying if it didn't do things to his heart. ( _He was combusting, really. Muku, you fucking sap, he was so in love. So, in love with this romantic._ )

"Get some sleep, alright, Yuki? Work can wait tomorrow." Muku comments, and before Yuki could even answer back, he finds his head on Muku's lap— Muku's gentle hands still running down his hair, easing him to sleep.

Yuki's eyes slowly closes itself, the sleep wanting to settle in. He yawns, and Muku smiles as he notices his boyfriend finally getting sleep. He gently takes Yuki's hands once more, careful to not wake the man up, before he plants a fleeting kiss on it. 

_Good night, my Yuki. I love you._

They both fall asleep their gentle hands intertwined with each other's.

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely forgot about the existence of this one, but now that i've found it i'm so happy to see it again. mukuyuki, i hold you both dearly in my arms.


End file.
